The Connection
by Bookid15
Summary: A Fan made Splatoon story I came up with I am not gonna go deep into it so that I don't spoil anything but I will say it is a mysterious tale Also some references to other games are hidden in some of the chapters can you find them all?
1. The connection part 1 The flames

Here is the backstory of Sandra and her brother Ted

One day when Sandra was 3 and Ted was 5 They were chilling in a room in their house while their parents were in another room doing something else, Ted was with Sandra trying to teach her how to say some words such as Splatfest, Mansion, and his name Ted however Ted smelled something burning and when he looked behind him he saw smoke, holding her sister's hand he decided to peek downstairs and then he saw the whole living room on FIRE immediately he wondered where his parents where and tried to find them before the fire spreed upstairs where he and his sister where located but he never did immediately afterwards he opened the window of the room they were in, grabbed a bunch of sheets, tied them together, and made a rope for them to go down he grabbed his sister and tried to go down not before seeing a shadowy figure walking through the fire before he went down the rope, once they touched the floor they ran to the front of the house were officials were trying to put the fire out Ted didn't know were to go because his parents were the only relatives they knew so he went to the one adult they were familiar with Captain cuttlefish, nobody ever discovered what started the fire and strangely Ted and Sandra's parents weren't found dead inside the house but instead they were found in the back of the house death with their chest burned off in a way that looked like someone blew up their chest off with a bomb or something Ted and Sandra always wondered what in the world started the fire and Ted was always confused about the shadowy figure he saw in the fire and what killed their parents but they never found out... until one faithful day 12 years later...


	2. The connection part 2 Warm Beginnings

The connection part 2

(Somewhere in a isolated faraway area 10 years before the fire)

Walkie talkie: Agent did you reach the base yet?

Agent: yeah yeah I'm here no need to ask for the 3rd time

Walkie talkie: ok sorry about that remember the plan find th-

Agent: Find the magma ruby and retrieve it back to base blah blah blah I get it

Walkie talkie: exactly good luck agent I hope your ninja skills come in good use

(Walkie talkie disconnects)

Agent: ok let's see here how can I get in?...

(Spots a disconnected pipe in the floor)

Agent: Jackpot!

(The agent jumps into the pipe which takes him inside the base and into a empty room)

Agent: ok let's see what we got he- HOLY CARP

The agent notices a kraken power up next to him

Agent: oh baby yes this should be useful later now time to get past these guards

The agent peaks out the corridor and sees 2 guards facing the other way

Agent: PFFT to easy

(The agent then proceeds to snipe the guards with their splattcharger but notices that one of them drops something in the ground and picks it up)

Agent: Hello what is this? "Danger room entry card if you have this please do not use it unless you-" (The rest was blocked of) What the heck is the danger room? wait a sec maybe that is were the magma ruby is I should probably go there asap

(The agent proceeds through the base looking for the magma ruby while splatting some guards here and there until he finally finds it)

Here I am the Danger room time to see if the magma ruby is here (The agent proceeds to open the door and walks in and finds the magma ruby with some pieces cut off and a mysterious capsule) oh there it is that was a lot easier than I thought but wait why are somee pieces torn of? wait what the heck is in that capsule?

(The agent peeks into the window of the capsule and finds a deformed octoling inside)

Agent: What in the name of mama luigi happened to this guy? he looks like he was experimented on which may explain why parts of his body are defo-

(Suddendly the octoling opens his eyes and the magma ruby starts vibrating violently)

Agent: WHAT THE FUCK

(The magma ruby flies into the capsule and enters the octoling's soul)

Agent: Shit gotta take cover quick or else

(The capsule blows up with the octoling walking out with a grin on his face and his body being complete)

?: I'm free... I AM FINALLY FREE

Agent's mind: what in the hell

?: hehehe I am finally free thanks to you as a reward I will give you a 30 second head start BEFORE I BURN THIS PATHETIC LAB INTO SHREDS

Agent: SHIT (the agent activates their kraken and immediately starts swimming away)

?: Yes yes run from the hell I am about to unleash to this lab in 20 seconds but consider yourself lucky

As the agent swam away as fast as possible while many guards were running towards the octoling completely ignoring the agent as he swam through

?: 10...9...8...7...6

(The Agent manages to go outside but keeps swimming because he knows an explosion will happen)

?: 3...2...1... SO LONG STUPID SCIENTISTS

(A ginormous explosion happens causing the whole base to explode killing everyone except the agent)

Agent: holy carp I made it outside (sees the mysterious octoling octo jumping into the sky) what the heck was with that guy? that magma ruby must have been what gave it the power to cause that explosion all by himself oh boy my team and cuttlefish are gonna have a lot of questions once I get back.

What you think? tell me your opinions in the comments


	3. The connection part 3 A mysterious foe

The connection part 3  
A Mysterious foe

(Present day in inkopolis)

Ted: Wow that is what sara recommends as a place for testing out my fighting game skills? pfft that place was a joke nobody could beat me since they all suck at street fighter oh well whatever I am just gonna head home a-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ted: the hell was that?

(Ted heads to where the explosion came from to figure out what happened)

Ted: what in the name of

(Once ted arrived he saw a bunch of bodies burned alive in the ground)

Ted: What the heck...who could have done this?

?: huh so someone was dumb enough to come here

Ted: What?

(On top of a bunch of burned out cars was an octoling with the same ink color as ted)

Ted: who are you? and what have you done here?

?: Details are boring just like life so I'm just having some fun here

Ted: by murdering innocent people? why you little bra-

? (right behind ted): Watch your mouth

Ted: HOW THE HE-

(The octoling somehow teleported behind ted and gave him a strong roundhouse kick in the back of the head)

Ted: ARRRRGHHH dammit how in the world

? (while their ink color turns red): Welp not only are you dumb enough to run to an explosion site but you are too weak to face the unexpected. I've had enough here I will let the cops deal with you.

Ted: No wait

(The octoling proceeds to teleport away before the police arrived)

Police: Put your hands up you are surrounded

Ted: What? this wasn't me

Police: Sir put your hands up we are warning you

Ted: Fuck this shit I'm out

(Ted throws a smoke bomb to the ground to squid jump away from danger however since the police was still after him he hid in octo canyon and explained the situation to cuttlefish, Sara (a friend), and his sister sandra who was also agent 4)

Cuttlefish: so..you are saying that a ghost octoling attack you?

Ted: it wasn't a ghost this guy was real and alive gramps

Sandra: Teleportation huh? haven't heard of that one before but I have seen worse to be honest

Sara: So ted you said that there were people burned alive right?

Ted: yeah

Sara: But there were no trucks going through that area yesterday since it was sunday and 2 cars coudn't have caused a giant explosion like that so something else must have caused it

Sandra: Yeah Sara has a point believe me I have seen many explosions before and the explosion radious is different depending on what explodes.

Sara: Maybe they had a modified booyah bomb?

Sandra: A modified booyah bomb?...you know what maybe and if that is the case than this octoling might be in DJ octavio's side?

Ted and Sara: maybe

Cuttlefish: Than that octoling might be around here somewhere let's find him before another great turf war happens

Sandra, Sara, and Ted: Over one octoling?

Cuttlefish: YES


	4. The connection part 4 Danger awaits

(After the chat the group had about the mysterious octoling that appeared in the town they all decided to try and get to the bottom of everything lucky for them the next day one of 3 of Captain Cuttlefish's radars started to act up in the canyons, an abandoned octarian dome, and the forest so they wasted no time to go to those areas)

Captain Cuttlefish: alright whippersnappers ready to go find the other mysterious whippersnapper?

Sandra: Sure

Ted: yes

Sara: I'm ready

Captain Cuttlefish: alrighty then agent 4 you go check the canyons

Sandra: k

Captain Cuttlefish: Sara check the abandoned octarian dome

Sara: alright

Captain Cuttlefish: and Ted check the forest

Ted: got it

Captain Cuttlefish: good luck everyone

(Sandra, Sara, and Ted proceed to squid jump/octo jump to their assigned location to look for the octoling)

45 minutes later

Sara: wow this place is spooky all of these abandoned machine parts makes me thing this was probably some sort of lab I will probably ask Sandra about this when I get back she was the one that destroyed the place according to Cuttlefi-

(Suddendly Sara hears the sound of grass rustling )

Sara: what was that?

(Sara then proceeds to check the rustling grass to see what was in it)

5 minutes later

Ted: Come on work darn it this is one of the charms about working in a forest no signal oh well I don't know why I am worrying to much about Sara she can defend herself maybe her innocense is what worries me I should probably worry less

(Ted proceeds to squid jump over a river to land on the other side only to find)

Ted: Phew... so far so good Hey, that's...

?: that blue inkling again of all places

Ted: I found you FAKER

?: Faker? I think you're the fake inkling around here. you're comparing yourself to me... Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake.

Ted while charging his splattling: I'll make you eat those words

(Ted then starts shooting at the octoling but he dodges by jumping around the trees)

?: Take this

(The octoling takes out a clash blaster and proceeds to shoot at Ted)

Ted: Ha to easy

(Ted proceeds to grab the rear end of his splatling and starts to spin hitting the shots back to multiple direction)

?: oh shoot

(The octoling tries to dodge but one of the shots hits him in the leg)

Ted: Got ya now time to- Wait what?

(Suddendly fire starts to come out of the octoling's right arm)

Ted: What in the world? how is he doing that?

?: hehehe you have pushed me shrimp now it is time to meet your doom

(He then shoots a fire ball towards ted but he dodges)

Ted: How are you doing this? something is going here

?: Like I said before details are boring now time to DI-

Walkie Talkie: Rex what are you doing? our robots have found the substance that we need in the canyon and they also sighted a purple inkling that was in the area Hurry up and get back here before the Canyon blows up

Ted: BLOWS UP?

Rex: Shit

(Rex teleports away)

Ted while squid jumping towards the canyon: Shit I got to get back there I heard that walkie talkie say that they sighted a purple inkling crap Sandra I am coming

(Meanwhile in the Canyon)

Sandra: Well this is boring haven't found anything yet... welp I have been searching this area for about an hour so I think it is time for me to head ba-

(Suddendly an ink shoot at high speeds but sandra dodges the attack)

Sandra: Can't be that easy can't it? ok who goes there

Octarian commander: Fire again!

Sandra: idiots

(The octarians proceed to shoot at Sandra again but she dodges them easily and runs towards them)

Sandra: Miss me

(She than proceeds to splat all of the octarians in a matter of seconds except for the commander)

Octarian commander: gasps uh oh

Sandra: jeez that was easy, you know what I am feeling generous today so I will spare you now scram

Octarian commander: Bite me

(The commander spit in her shoe)

Sandra: ... welp guess I am gonna have to do this any last words?

Octarian Commander: Red Ring

Sandra: huh?

(Suddendly a big flash of light came out of the commander blinding Sandra for a few seconds)

Sandra: Dammit the hell was that?

Octarian commander in a glitchy voice: CAAAAPTUUUURE HEEEER

(A Giant capsule then appeared out of the canyon capturing Sandra inside it)

Sandra: HEY let go of me

Octarian commander: hehehe we got her master we are going back to base

(The capsule then starts to release some gas inside)

Sandra: well...sh...it

(Sandra then falls to sleep)

Octarian commander: alright troops take her back to base

(A group of octo troopers pick up the capsule and take it into a plane)

Octarian commander: ok everyone let's go before anyone finds us

(They octarian group start to pack up and go inside the plane 3 minutes later the plane starts accending)

Random octo trooper: wow boss I can't believe we hit the jackpot today, we found the artifact we need AND you caught a squidbeak splatoon agent what a day.

Octarian commander: why thank you fellow trooper it all pays up at the end of the da-

(out of nowhere Ted lands in front of the plane and punches the glass)

Ted: LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU BASTARDS

Octarian commander: holy maccaroni trooper spin the plane

(The plane starts to spin shaking Ted off but thankfully he lands on a patch of grass)

Octarian commander: initiate invisible mode

(The plane turned invisible)

Ted: Wait where did they go? DAMMIT they have Sandra I have to go back to cuttlefish I have to rescue my sister NOW

10 minutes later

Ted: CAPTAIN I have some bad news

Captain cuttlefish: why I have some bad news myself whippersnapper Sara hasn't answered her walkie talkie

Ted: What? no way well shit more bad news Sandra was caught by some octarians

Captain cuttlefish:SHE WHAT?


	5. The connection part 5 The secret

DISCLAIMER: I highly recommend you read the first few parts of the story before reading this part so that you can fully understand most of the events that are gonna happen here it is completely up to you if you want to or not but it is recommended other than that let's begin

The connection part 4  
A prisoner's secret

Captain Cuttlefish: Oh no this is bad who knows what those octarians are gonna do to her

Ted: We need to find their base and figure out why Sara isn't answering her walkie-talkie

Captain Cuttlefish: What if she got captured as well?

Ted: That is the most likely scenario she always answers back when called

Captain Cuttlefish: Hey don't you have that octoling scientist friend of yours?

Ted: Yeah but with the police after my ass and my phone death I won't be able to reach her for now

?: Well I have some good news Ted

(Ted and Captain Cuttlefish turn around to see who talked)

Ted: oh Pearl what are you doing here?

Pearl: Hanging around since I don't have much to do also Ted it wasn't you who burned all of those people last night

Ted: how come?

Pearl: I was heading back to my house yesterday until I heard an explosion, I headed towards it and saw a red octoling mumbling about something until you came in

Ted: really? huh well did you hear what he said?

Pearl: Only thing I understood is something about a base in the forest

Captain Cuttlefish: A base? maybe that is were we will find agent 4

Ted: Yeah I am heading there as soon as we come up with a plan

Pearl: Wait what do you mean by finding agent 4 Cuttlefish?

Ted: My sister was captured by octarians while she was in the Canyon

Pearl: oh no

Ted: We are trying to come up with a plan to save her but thanks to you we might now were their base is but there is this one thing bothering me

Captain Cuttlefish: What is it?

Ted: When I overheard the walkie-talkie it said that the Canyon would blow up yet it has been an hour and nothing has happened

Captain Cuttlefish: What if that was just to get him to hurry up?

Ted: I doubt it but either way we need to focus on the plan

Pearl: Oh right I forgot what I was gonna tell you, the police isn't after you anymore

Ted: Wait really?

Pearl: Yeah I recorded what happened and showed it to my Comrades at the police station

Ted: oh yeah forgot that you are working as a police officers

Pearl: Yeah it's the reason I haven't been around for a while anyways let's go to Marina's lab she moved it to another location

Ted: She did? ok well right behind you

Captain Cuttlefish: I'll stay here and rest my cuddle bones good luck youngsters

(Ted and Pearl headed toward Marina's lab to tell her about what happened)

(Meanwhile however)

?: Hello? are you still alive? please answer

(The mysterious voice woke up Sandra from her unconsciousness)

Sandra: ugh my head

?: oh you are alive thank goodness

Sandra: Were am I and were is that voice coming from?

(Sandra turns around to realize that she was inside a cage in a dark room)

?: They captured you and put you in this cage however they will come back later and...I don't even want to say

Sandra: Believe me I've bean through a lot of crap through my life

?: These sickos are different they...they...

Sandra: You ok?

?: yes I am ok

Sandra: wait a second were even are you? This room is too dark I can barely see anything

?: I'm inside another cage your voice sounds close I may be near you

Sandra: Well I am gonna try getting out of this cage and see if I can free you

(Sandra spotted a needle next to her cage that was to far for her to reach with her hands so she changed into her squid form and tried to swim through the bars to get it until she took a really close look at them)

Sandra: Smart bastards these bars are electrified I definitely do not want to go through does

(She turned back to human form)

?: I learned that the hard way...

(While thinking how to get out Sandra's hand accidentally touched the bars but nothing happened)

Sandra: wait what? hold on

(Sandra grabbed a piece of her hair and threw it at the bars which made the bars electrocuted the ink)

Sandra: aha now I know what to do

?: What do you have in mind?

(Sandra proceeds to hit the sides of the cage back to back to make it shake until it fell)

?: What are you doing?

Sandra: I see a needle in the floor so I am trying to push the cage towards it to grab it

?: oh um ok

(Sandra managed to push the cage hard enough to were she managed to make it fall towards the direction the key was in and grabbed it)

Sandra: Got ya now time to open this

(Sandra used the needle to open the cage and got out)

?: Wait you managed to get out?

Sandra: Yep now let's get you out of here before they realize we are gone

?: ok I will start to hit the cage with my hand so that you can find me

(? starts to hit the cage with their hand so that Sandra can find them)

Sandra: Got ya (Opens cage) Now let's get out of here

?: Thank you so much

(They both begin to walk carefully through the room to find an exit until Sandra steps on something)

Sandra: huh?

(Sandra bends down to see what she stepped on and realizes it was a vent)

Sandra: We should be able to get out of this room if we go through here, you ready?

?: yeah

(They both turn into their squid/octopus forms and go through the vents)

(Meanwhile...again)

Pearl: We're here

Ted: Jeez how far do you need a lab to be? This is 1 hour away from the original location

Pearl: Well with the things you normally do in a lab like Marina's it only makes sense to go to an area far away from people

Ted: Yeah but the flipping desert?

Pearl: Yep

(They both proceed to walk to the door until a scanner stops them)

Scanner: sToP! wHo ArE yOu TwO?

Pearl: We are Marina's friends

Scanner: HeR fRiEnDs? a ScAn Is NeCeSaRy

(The scanner then scans them to see who they are)

Scanner: PeArL aNd TeD cOrReCt?

Pearl: yep

Ted: The one and only

Scanner: aLrIgHt YoU mAy PrOcEeD hAvE a GoOd DaY

(The door opens)

Pearl: alright let's go

(Meanwhile again...seriously I need to thing of another transition word)

Sandra: wait

(They both stop swimming)

?: What's wrong?

Sandra: This tile is weak if we step on it we will fall so we need to take another route

?: But we didn't see any branching paths

Sandra: That's the problem we are not able to go through vents meaning that we need to go through the rooms on foot and not get spotted

?: oh well we did see an opening a bit earlier that led to a room full of boxes so let's go there and see if we can find any weapons

Sandra: yeah good idea

(They both go back to that opening and enter the room to see if they could find something as they turn back onto their human forms)

Sandra: jeez this room has a lot more boxes then what I thought let's see if we can find anything here

(Sandra turns around and then she realizes that ? was hiding her face behind a box)

Sandra: Hey what's wrong?

?: I don't want to show my face

Sandra: Oh don't worry I'm not that type of person

?: y-you sure?

Sandra: Yeah

?: ok...

(? takes the box off her face)

Sandra: ...

?: You see... I'm not a inkling or an octoling... I am a inktoling an inkling and octoling hybrid that is rarely ever seen

Sandra: huh never knew what an inktoling was before today, wait is being an inktoling the reason you were caught by them?

?: It's a long story

Sandra: oh ok, wait I just realized I never got your name

Ashley: Oh right sorry about that my name is Ashley

Sandra: Ashley huh? reminds me of a game character...Anyways nice name Ashley

Ashley: oh thanks

Sandra: Ok let's see if we can find something here


	6. Chapter 6 the ark

Disclaimer...again: I highly recommend you read the first parts of the story before reading this part so that you can fully understand the events that are gonna happen from here on wards it is completely up to you if you want to or not but it is recommended other than that let's begin

The connection part 6  
The ark

(Pearl and Ted arrive at Marina's lab)  
Pearl: well here we are

Ted: Jeez this place is a lot bigger than how it was in the old location

Pearl: It helps that the lab doesn't have any other buildings near it so it has more space to well be bigger than before

(They spot Marina in the distance)

Pearl: there she is

(They walk towards her)

Pearl: Yo Marina wassup

Marina: Pearl and Ted w-what are you 2 doing here?

Pearl: We came to talk to you about something that happened back in town

Marina: Does it have to do with the explosion?

Pearl: Um… yeah actually it does

Marina: I saw it on the news and it puzzled me a bit what were you gonna tell me?

Ted: It's about who caused the explosion a red haired octoling caused it

Marina: A red haired octoling you say…

Ted: Yeah at first I was confused but then I encountered him later and somehow  
the dude can summon fire out of his hands

Marina: Fire out of his hands?

Ted: Yeah

Marina: Are you sure he didn't have octarian technology helping him?

Ted: The dude literary teleported both times I encountered him

Marina: Teleportation huh?

Ted: It was very confusing I kno-

Marina: I think I know what is happening

Pearl: Wait really?

Ted: Already?

Marina: Yep follow me

(Pearl and Ted follow Marina into a room with a bunch of computers surrounding it)

(meanwhile Sandra and Ashley were trying to find a way out of the base they  
were in)

Sandra: Let's see here (She keeps searching through the boxes) …. damn no  
weapons

Ashley: oh no what are we gonna do?

Sandra: Guess we are gonna have to wing it

Ashley: but we don't have any-

Sandra: It was a joke

(They both get ready to leave the room)

Sandra: Ready?

Ashley: ready

(Sandra peeks out to see if there were any guards)

Sandra whispering: coast is clear

(They both leave the room)

Sandra: jeez this feels like playing metal gear solid…but with no guards around…  
seriously were are they?

Ashley: Lunch break?

Sandra: nah it's something else

(A loud speaker turns on)

Speaker: Attention all troops lunch break is over all of you go back to your  
normal positions

(Speaker turns off)

Sandra: well I'll be dammed

(They both hide behind a crate before any guards showed up)

Sandra: ok we are gonna have to wait until a guard gets near to steal their  
weapon the real problem is getting through security undetected

Ashley: oh look what I found

Sandra: what is it?

(Ashley shows Sandra 2 pairs of pink weird looking shades)

Sandra: Pink hypno shades? That is not gonna fool them

Ashley: No this are very different hypno shades they are called octo camouflage  
shades

Sandra: ok…what's so special about them?

Ashley: Whenever somebody puts on these shades they're appearance changes  
into that of an octoling…unless you are already one

Sandra: Is there a way to turn the hypnosis off?

Ashley: Yep there is a button here

Sandra: huh you know this might actually help us out here all we need is octoling  
armor to sneak through this place

(Sandra hears some footsteps getting closer)

Sandra: bingo

(Sandra waits for the 2 guards to get close and when they walk right pass them  
she knocks them out by hitting them in the back of their heads with her  
headphones)

Ashley: Wow your headphones must be very strong

Sandra: Yeah these were made by a friend of mine and believe me she takes  
inventing serious

(They take the 2 guards inside the room they originally got out of and took their  
armor and their weapons)

Sandra: Alright do you ready?

Ashley: yes all we need to do is put these shades on

Sandra: ok here goes nothing

(They both put the Pink hypno shades on changing their appearance into  
octolings)

Sandra: ok let's go

(They hide the 2 guards behind a bunch of boxes and then proceed to leave the  
room walking through the halls to find an exit)

(Meanwhile in Sara was wondering around the forest trying to find her way back to base)

Sara: I can't believe I got lost that's the last thing I wanted to happen and it happened oh well I'll find a way back somehow

(She hears some noises)

Sara: What was that?

(She heads towards the noise even though that is what got her lost in the first place to see what it was, lucky for her the noise got her out of the forest)

Sara: oh I made it out... wait a minute what is that?

(She noticed the top of what looked like a base and when she got closer she noticed that it was a huge base)

Sara: wow what is a base doing in the middle of the forest?

(She then notices another octoling nearby)

Sara: oh excuse me do you know where I am

Rex: huh? What! Who are you?

Sara: oh sorry if I'm trespassing I got lost in the forest and ended up here somehow what is this place

Rex: listen you shouldn't be here this area is of limits

Sara: oh I'm sorry I just need to find my way back home and then I'll leave

(Rex notices 2 octarians coming towards him from the distance)

Rex: Shit

Sara: what's wrong

Rex: Quick behind that conveniently shaped rock

(Sara hides behind the conveniently shaped rock)

Rex: Don't move

(The 2 octarians approach him)

Octarian #1: Rex have you seen anything suspicious yet

Rex: Nah

Octarian #2: I could have sworn I heard you talking a few seconds ago

Rex: Nah that was just me talking to…myself

Octarian #2: mhm….

Octarian #1: Let's not worry about that right now we came to inform you that the  
boss wants to see you in about an hour

Octarian #2: Remember the boss doesn't want you to miss his what he will do  
with that purple inkling that was captured some time ago in the canyon

Octarian #1: Yeah in fact 2 of our guards went towards the room she is in to  
check on them...I wonder what is taking them so long

Rex: oh yeah that inkling that was captured, now that I think about it isn't that  
inkling agent 4?

Octarian #2: Wait is she?

Octarian #1: Yeah agent 4 from the squidbeak splatoon

Sara: gasps

Octarian #2: The hell was that?

Rex: Oh that was from this conveniently shaped rock want to look at it?

Octarian #1: No

(While Rex and the 2 octarians were talking sara was thinking about what the  
octarian said)

Sara: Agent 4? That's Sandra they captured her? Alright if they captured her and  
locked her here I have to go save her…but how am I gonna get through these  
guys?...ah I got it

(Sara sneeks through some nearby rocks while Rex and the 2 octarians were  
distracted and reach a pipe that led inside the base, somehow they didn't noticed her)

Octarian #1: alright chat with you later remember the boss wants to see you in  
50 minutes

(The 2 octarians left)

Rex: Alright you can come out now

(Rex notices Sara disappeared)

Rex: The hell? Were did she go

(He looks at the base)

Rex: shit

Rex: heads towards the base to find Sara before anything happens

(Meanwhile at Marina's lab Marina was looking for a file on her computer)

Marina: let's see here…no…no…there found it

(Marina opens the file and connects the computer to a cable that showed of the  
file on a bigger monitor)

Ted: What's this?

Marina: It's an article about the space colony ark, I've read it already and it might have a connection with that octoling

Pearl: How so?

Marina: Let me explain, ehem  
The space colony ark was a base in space were many scientists ran experiments and try to find cures for many other diseases like cancer and HIV the ark was supported by the government especially since the great turf war was taking place at the time at one point the government requested the space colony ark to make a powerful weapon that would give them an edge in the war, the scientists there were unease with this decision due to them not being experienced with making weapons but then came Dr. Gerald Mario (No not super Mario) who told the scientists that he will take care of making a powerful weapon and that everyone else can go back to doing what they were normally doing, Professor Gerald Mario came to the ark when it was first created alongside his granddaughter Maria who had a terrible sickness that was incurable at the time, at first when he was determined to not stop until he found a cure for his granddaughter but once he found out that the government wanted to make a powerful weapon he decided to make both in one, and call it the ultimate cure a weapon that could both cure diseases and destroy enemies.

Pearl: How is that gonna tell us what's up with that octoling?

Marina: Hold on I'm getting there anyways

He started working on it but one day while making it he noticed that Maria seemed lonely he thought about how he could get her to have company and then it hit him, what if this ultimate cure was alive? He grabbed some ink that was in a capsule he had in the ark and used it to create life… he succeeded, in no time a living being was forming out of the ink, as the living being grew the professor injected a few things in the capsule the injections were things that would be good for healing and some that were good for fighting however he really wanted the experiment to work so while nobody was looking he quickly grabbed a valuable item another scientist was using called the magma ruby and injected some of it into the capsule the octoling was in and returned it, a few months later the living being had grown legs, hands, a d&, etc. but the professor noticed one thing that worried him he noticed that the being had grown a tiny hair but after looking at it closely he realized it was an octopus tentacle this worried him because octolings were the enemy during the war so him creating one could cause conflicts with everyone else, he didn't give it much though and kept going on with the experiment, Professor Gerald Mario thought it was time to show Maria what he was creating, one day he called her to his lab to show her the octoling Maria was surprised about what her grandfather had created but she admired it, Maria said "We should give it a name" Maria thought of many names such as Roy, Iblis, Sans, and many others eventually they decided on a name and a few months later the octoling had grown enough to where he was able to walk around freely he was taken care of by Maria and Professor Gerald, Gerald told maria that whatever she did the octoling had to stay away from the other scientists no matter what, and she did keep him away from the other scientists...for sometime

To be continued

(I had to cut it right here because this part is getting long and I don't want it to be way too long Marina will finish explaining the story of the ark in the next part but for now … this part ends here merry Christmas everyone)


End file.
